


Pamiętasz?

by Nerejda



Series: seria o Longbottomach [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, Experimental Form, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyli rzecz o podświadomości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamiętasz?

**Author's Note:**

> Pewnie powinnam coś wyjaśnić, ale tego nie zrobię. Jedynie…
> 
> Dedykuję:  
> Tym, którzy na własnej skórze przekonali się, że życie to nie bajka.  
> Szaleńcom, których nie omamiła komercyjna papka.  
> Hekate – za kunszt, z jakim posługuje się piórem i za to, że jej teksty zmuszają do myślenia moje szare komórki.

— Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć! — twardy głos kołacze się we mgle. Powoli milknie, nie zostawiając nawet echa. Przemija — w nicości nic się nie odnajdzie. Bo nicość jest wiecznością, a wieczność udręką.

 

Czerwono—złote piórko — przyjaciel, który zawiódł

— Gryffindor! — słyszysz oklaski, lecz nie wierzysz, że to prawda. Boisz się, że to kolejny sen, kiedy nagle dostrzegasz przyszłość w jednym uśmiechu i już wiesz — będzie dobrze —

_Bajkowa iluzja pęka, gdy drzewa płaczą nad swoją stratą. Tak jak ja._

Czterolistna koniczyna — zielony symbol tego, co się nie ziściło

— Symbolizuje szczęście! — szczery uśmiech na pucułowatej twarzy rozświetla wieczór. Już nie boisz się samotności kryjącej się w twej duszy —

_Zespolenie jest jak żywot motyla — eteryczność zapisana w genach._

Jaskółka — zapowiedź kłopotów

— Ma złamane skrzydło — błagalnym wzrokiem prosisz o pomoc. Twoją twarz rozjaśnia szczęście, gdy zabiera ci z rąk ranną jaskółkę. Wiesz, że się nią zaopiekuje —

_Opiekuńcze ramiona nie ochronią przed światem — Crucio! Crucio!_

Pierścionek z perłą — zapomniany dzień szczęścia

— Nie klęczy przed tobą tak jak marzyłaś w dzieciństwie, a jednak jesteś szczęśliwa. Bez słowa padasz w ramiona, a on scałuje każdą łzę z twych policzków —

_Łzy kradną szczęście ukradkiem. Złodzieje, o których się nie pamięta._

Ciasto czekoladowe — gorycz ukryta w słodyczy

— Przepraszam — szepczesz, a on pochyla się nad tobą — Uwielbiam ciasto czekoladowe — śmiejesz się razem z nim, oboje milcząco udajecie, że w powietrzu nie unosi się zapach spalenizny —

_Widzę szaleństwo w hebanowch oczach i wiem, że zapłacę za szczęście._

Kosmyk włosów — stracone życie

— Mam syna! — krzyczy radośnie, a ty uśmiechasz się szczęśliwa. W tej chwili cały twój świat skurczył się do białych ścian szpitala. Kochasz ich obu —

_Nigdy nie przestanę, nawet jeśli wspomnienia ulecą z bólem._

Wycinek z gazety — prawda

— Z żalem zawiadamiamy, że wczorajszej nocy w szpitalu św. Mungo zmarł Frank Longbottom, auror —  
— Z żalem zawiadamiamy, że zmarł Frank Longbottom —  
— zmarł Frank Longbottom —

 

Przypominajka upada na ziemię. Roztrzaskana magia odbija obraz samotności.  
Zapada cisza.  
Umarłaś.  
Wreszcie.  
— Pamiętasz, Alice?  
— Tak.  
— Chodźmy. Frank na ciebie czeka — ujmujesz zimną dłoń i uśmiechasz się.  
Wreszcie świadoma.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Not mine, rights belong to JKR and whoever else has official claim on the HP Universe. The only thing I do claim are the blatant deviations from the Canon.  
> Opowiadanie nie powstało dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.


End file.
